The Apple Orchard
by Ophyzarr
Summary: Carlos Fernandez is a hard working farm-worker. But all hell breaks loose when he seeks to pursue his dreams


Carlos Fernandez was a simple Mexican, he worked at an apple orchard owned by one of the richest men in the land. Carlos picked apples for a living, earning as much as 20 Reais a day; but his eye was on a bigger prize.

The sweet, succulent and tender shape that was the landowners daughter... oh how Carlos fantasised about crazy BDSM sex while her father was watching tied up in a chair... the dream that was eventually going to become reality for the hard-working Mexican beta male.

On one summer evening with the sun sifting through the clouds and horizon, Carlos approached the barn to prepare fertiliser for the new crops. The door creaked ajar, the sun settled on the haybales and Carlos was beholden by his waifu.

Carlos approached the young girl.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I wanted to see..."

Before she could finish her sentance, Carlos loosened his belt and lowered his chinos. Took off his shades and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, he then placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"I've wanted to see you too, Samamtha."

"Wait... stop! father will not approve."

"I'm your Daddy now, your sweet mexican daddy."

"OoOoh, My body is yours, my sexy man."

The door creaked back into place, and the barn was dark.

Carlos reassured Samamtha, "It's alright, I like it dark; I can see with my hands..."

The pair began slowly, Carlos removed Samamtha's dress and in turn Samamtha removed Carlos's shirt. Carlos moved his hand through Samamthas hair, staring into her pools of amber his hand slowly reaching to her hairband.

Samamtha grabbed his hand "I like it kinky, keep it on."

She took his hand and lowered it to her crotch, looked at Carlos suggestively and whispered:

"You know what to do."

Carlos rifled through the haystack nearby, and took out his Annihilator XXL and raised it to Samamtha; I always keep this close, it's good to have a bit of O.G handy.

Carlos took the oversized rubbery cast and quickly slid it up into Samamtha, she yelped in a high pitched tone and moaned hard.

"You like that don't you, you bitch."

"Oooh I like it, Talk to me dirty you little scrotebag."

Samamtha started cradling Carlos's swinging balls in her hands and started to press her lips against his hard sweating cock, so hard that it pulsated in the rhythm of his heartbeat. Balls-in hand, Samamtha was close to climax. They quickened their pace in the heat of the moment and then the moment struck. In some Euphoric and Euclidean moment time slowed down as they had a synchronised orgasm, their entire bodies tensing rhythmically and moaning in intense pleasure.

The chorus of moans was so load that the family in the barn 300 yards away heard the noise and quickly got their farm-walking boots and coats to investigate. Carlos and Samamtha were still in there intense little space and as they drew near to the close of their moment, Carlos had an intense muscular spasm and began ramming the Annihilator XXL right up Samamtha until all that could be seen of it was the plastic scrotum on the exterior of her clitoris. Samamtha screamed in pain as her mouth started filling with Carlos's lovejuice, and squeezed Carloss balls into mush due to the pain reflexes. Samamtha's last dying breath was a sigh of regret and pain.

As the sex took a turn to the worse, the landowner with his family of 4 children were standing in the doorway. Samamtha's lower body split in two up to the sternum, and she was foaming at the mouth from Carlos's semen. and Carlos with exploded balls and teeth marks all over his body. Samamtha was dead and Carlos was in intense pain.

The moonlight of the sky was beaming onto Carlos's face and lack of manhood. The family struck in shock and horror.

But this was no ordinary moon, this was a full moon.

"Err- I can explain." Carlos was red in the face, but before he could elaborate on the circumstances he twisted and recoiled, fur sprouted from his nether regions and covered his entire body; his snout lengthened, his tail protruded and his animalistic body took form.

The police arrived the next day, a Husband, a Wife and 5 children mauled to death. The perpetrator was never seen again, all that remains a pair of chinos, sunglasses and a fedora.


End file.
